A Shinobi Tale
by Aryabloodlust
Summary: Kagome's been gone for ten years and now is finally able to return to her beloved home in the far to sea land of ninja's. With hope of seeing her father and old friends, will love spark in old friends? There's more than just her friends life at stake.


Authors note: I guys. I know I should probably be trying to write on my other fics, but I just don't know how to proceed with them. So, I got inspired to write this and another crossover that has never been done before! Mwahahaha! How awesome am I? I just hope it doesn't turn out horrible.

Anyways, this is going to be a KagoShika fic. It starts about in the middle of the Shippuden series. I hope you guys like it, I know I'm going to have fun with this,

Naruto: hopefully she makes me sexy

Sasuke: not a chance, its going to be me, the bad ass

Arya: -sighs- its neither of you this time. Sorry Sasuke, but Minato beats you in the bad assness and sexiness.

Kagome: hmm that is true, a dork, but very true, and Kakashi.

Arya: that's right! I can't forget Kashi-kun.

-all guys sweat drop-

Shikamaru: this is so troublesome. Anyways, AryaBloodlust does not own anything. Unless she decides to add some characters.

Arya: That's right! No ****ing Lawyers! You have no evidence!

Chapter 1

Return to her true home

A woman stood before two gigantic open gates on a mid afternoon. She looked up, to the faces carved out of the cliff the large village rested next too. Five faces watched the buildings and its people, always protecting and inspiring.

Only one of them looked mostly familiar, but it had been so long since she had seen him. Was he still alive? He was, or had been, pretty old the last time she was here, ten years ago.

Taken away from her friends, family, and the place where she was born. She doubted they would recognize her now. Maybe a few would se something, but she had changed a lot, they might have forgotten her face.

Sighing, she shifted her small black bag on her shoulders and fiddles with the end of her raven colored hair that fell past her shoulders. She wore a dark blue tank top that covered most of her chest and ended just before her black, skin-tight Capri pants. Her shirt was partly covered by a black half top jacket that stopped just above her abs and the sleeves ended half way down her biceps. Thin fishnet like chainmail went from the elbow up and covered the rest of her exposed chest. Ninja sandals were on her feet, dark blue. A kunai pouch was attached to her right thigh and her waist had a belt for other assortments of weapons, scrolls, and medicines.

Walking passed the gate and into her old home, she couldn't stop the memories as they flooded through her mind. Shops, houses, restaurants, and random places brought back events that she missed and cherished. She found the rooftops that she would spend time on watching the clouds and stars with the one person who would accompany her.

Looking up, she found herself looking up at the hokage's building, Konohagakures fire emblem blazing near the roof top. She felt emotions wanting to burst, but she held them in for now. There would be no crying in public. She wouldn't show that side of her to anyone unless she absolutely trusted them.

After the girl talked herself into bravery, she walked forward and talked to one of the guards on where and when she could speak with the hokage. He informed her that the hokage was available at the moment. She followed the guard up sets of stairs and into a corridor with only one door.

The guard knocked on the door, saying she had a visitor. A tired females voice rang loud from inside to come in.

The girl opened the door and stared, shocked to the two people she hadn't expected to see yet. She hadn't seen them in a while, but they were so different. Well, sort of.

Tsunade, a woman with pigtailed blonde hair, light skin, giant breasts, and hazel eyes, sat in a light blue chair behind the hokages desk that was pilled with paperwork. She didn't look a day older. She was the same, grumpy, loud, and really bad a gambling.

Choji, a boy her age, 16, was still big as ever, but now it was more evenly distributed through his body underneath his red cloths and white plate armor. His hair now fell down to his mid back and was everywhere. I looked like Jiriyah's, only dark brown.

Tsunade smiled as friendly as she could, trying not to look too stressed at the moment.

"Hello, how can I help you young lady?" she asked kindly.

"Wow. You still look the same after ten years" she said out loud in a bewildered tone, her voice soft. "Though, I can't say the same for you, Choji. You have changed a lot."

As soon as she started talking, Choji recognized her immediately. Her voice was more mature, but you could still here her mannerisms in her voice. It was definitely her no doubt about it. He rushed up and pulled the girl into a bear crushing hug happily.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed out loud, spinning the girl around. Oh how he missed his little friend. The girl, Kagome, laughed breathlessly at his enthusiasm.

"Choji… can't… breath!" she gasped out. He immediately put her down, apologizing, forgetting about his strength. She laughed. "It's alright."

Tsunade looked at them weirdly for a second, before she herself recognized the little female hellion, Kagome. She had seen her once on her sensei's desk picture with her father. She had been smiling brightly with her grandfather's hokage hat on her head.

"Kagome, you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you" she finally said, getting over her slight shock.

"It has hasn't it? Ten years, but everything is almost exactly the same" she replied.

"What brings you here to the village? I hope nothings wrong" she said. Tsunade was aware of what happened to cause the girl to leave the village.

"Everything is alright, now, but I was hoping I could stay in the village for a while" Kagome asked. "Some things have happened where I was living with my mother and she sent me here, no longer able to bear the sight of me. Something of looking too much like the past." Kagome frowned, and so did Tsunade.

"I see. Well, since you are still a Konoha citizen, I see no problem with you coming back to the village. Does your father know you're here?" Tsunade asked. Kagome shook her head. "Well, then I will set you up with your own apartment not far from your fathers in the middle of town."

Kagome smiled kindly and thankfully at the busty woman. Everything was going to be different.

"I've go to pick up Shikamaru at his house. Tonight the old teams going out to barbeque mission victory dinner" said Choji. "Do you want me to tell him you're here? Or would you like that to be a surprise?" Kagome smirked at Choji, and evil gleam in her eye.

"Just say that you saw someone today that you haven't seen in a while" she replied. "I'll find him later and surprise him. Does he still watch the clouds under that same tree?" Choji nodded. "Alright, thank you. I'll find him later. You can tell everyone else though. Though, if you tell Ino or Sakura they would probably get the word out faster that light."

They all chuckled at her comment.

"True. Well, I will see you later Kagome, lady Tsunade" he nodded his head and walked out the door eating a new bag of potato chips. Kagome giggled before looking back at Tsunade behind the desk.

"So, since you are living here, what will you occupation be?" asked Tsunade, writing down notes on a piece of paper.

"Um, well, I was hoping to become a shinobi, like my father. I still remember my trainings in the academy, and I have actually been able to train myself to some degree" replied Kagome looking down at her nails. Tsunade looked up from her paper work,

"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded. "Hmm, well I see no problem with it. I will have someone test your abilities to determine your rank. I will watch as well."

"So, will you tell me what has happened these past ten years?" asked Kagome, wanting to know everything that she had missed in the life that she had been torn from. Tsunade sighed, but nodded in consent.

"I will tell you, but there are some things I cannot tell you for now." Kagome nodded in acceptance. She would take what ever she could.

Tsunade recalled as much of the important information in the past ten years as much as she could. She told Kagome of the slaughter of the Uchiha's and how Sasuke and Itachi were the last survivors, but it was caused by Itachi himself. She told of the chunin exams almost three years ago and how Kagome's grandfather died protecting the village as long as he could from Orochimaru, one of the Sanin, and how he was going to use Sasuke as a new host for his soul. She told of how Naruto went on a training mission with Jiriyah* for two years because of the group called the *Akastuki that were after him and other *jinchuriki. Kagome was already aware of the nine-tailed demon inside of the blonde boy, sensing it the first time she ever met him.

She told of the happenings in the Sunagakure and the kidnapping of a jinchuriki named Gaara who is also the Sandaime, to the events that were happening now with Naruto and his team out on a mission to the fire temple.

"We are still waiting for word from them before doing anything else. I don't want to attack someone who was not the cause of the grave robberies." Tsunade finished. "I was actually thinking of sending your fathers team on a mission to a village on the border of the land of fire and the land of water, but I think I will wait a little longer before sending them in."

Kagome nodded and looked outside to see that is was now late evening. They had talked well into the day and Kagome wanted to unpack her belongings and buy some supplies before going to visit her old friends that were in the village.

"Well, go to this address and ask the owner to give you a top room floor. Tell him the hokage requested it and he should give you the room key" said Tsunade handing Kagome a slip of paper. "If you have any problems, come see me." Kagome nodded, standing up and quickly hugging the blonde woman, before quickly leaving out the door and to her new home.

So, how was the first chapter? I hope it was satisfactory for you guys. I'm gonna be writing more and posting one once or twice a week, depending on how all of its going. Mind you this story is still in progress so I'm not sure how far I'm gonna go, but I do know its going to be a very long story, so those who like long stories will be kids in a candy store.

Please review! It really helps me know what you guys think and how I can improve on my amateur writing.

Ja nae!

-Aryabloodlust


End file.
